


Türchen 05 - Wiedersehen

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Auf Kai zu warten ist echt anstrengend. Aber es lohnt sich.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Türchen 05 - Wiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

> Endlich mal eine "aktuelle" Geschichte von mir! ... dachte ich, als ich sie schrieb. Ungefähr eine Stunde später fand ich heraus, dass Kai Corona hatte. Ja gut ähhh... Meine Geschichte spielt früher.
> 
> Ich probiers noch mal. :D

Die Zeit vergeht quälend langsam. Minute um Minute um Minute - Sekunde um Sekunde um Sekunde und Julian hat das Gefühl, dass die Uhren heute besonders langsam gehen, dass die Zeit stehen bleibt. Aber er kann nichts tun, er kann nichts tun außer das gerahmte Bild an der Wand anzustarren, dieses abstrakte Bild, das aussieht, als hätte es jemand im Baumarkt ausgegraben, irgendwo aus dem Stapel mit all den reduzierten Kunstdrucken gezogen. Ein buntes Gemisch aus Blau, Grün, Gelb, Rot, Schwarz - Julian hat bereits versucht, Muster darin zu erkennen, so verzweifelt ist er schon.

Erkannt hat er nichts. Und die Zeit vergeht einfach nicht.

Dann -

Ein Klopfen.

Julian springt sofort auf. Sein Handy lässt er einfach aufs Bett fallen - das braucht er jetzt nicht mehr, die Uhrzeit ist jetzt egal.

Seine Zeit ist gekommen.

Zwei, drei große Schritte, dann ist er bei der Tür angekommen, dann kann er die Türe aufreißen. Und vor der Türe -

Wie sie ins Zimmer kommen, kann Julian gar nicht sagen. Für einen Moment nimmt er gar nichts mehr wahr und dann stehen sie mitten im Raum, er hat seine Arme um Kai geschlungen und Kai seine um ihn und sie sind sich so nah und er kann ihn riechen, kann das Rasierwasser riechen, das er so gut kennt und trotzdem schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gerochen hat und sein Brustkorb schmerzt fast schon ein bisschen, weil ihre Umarmung so fest ist, weil sie beide sich so nahe sein wollen, so nahe wie möglich und -

Kai dreht seinen Kopf ein bisschen, er drückt seine Lippen gegen Julians Hals. Julian muss lächeln - klar, es kitzelt ein bisschen, sein Hals ist seine Schwachstelle, aber das ist nicht der Hauptgrund. Der Hauptgrund ist, dass er glücklich ist.

Dass er verdammt noch mal glücklich ist.

Es fühlt sich an, als wäre ihm eine Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Als hätte er, seit er Kai das letzte Mal verabschiedet hat, einen Sack mit sich getragen und jetzt, wo Kai wieder bei ihm ist, wo er Kai wieder nahe sein kann, wo er Kai umarmen, streicheln, küssen kann, ist der Sack zu Boden gefallen, ist der Sack nicht mehr wichtig.

Oder ist es schlicht und ergreifend so, dass ihn Kais Anwesenheit so sehr aufmuntert?

Nein. Es ist weit mehr als das. Es ist diese Situation, die aktuelle Lage, all die Sorgen, die Probleme, die er mit sich herumschleppt - klar, da gehört auch dazu, dass Kai jetzt in England spielt und lebt, dass sie sich nicht mehr einfach so sehen können. Aber all die Sorgen, die nichts mit Kai zu tun haben... Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet - er hat sich zwar auf ihr Treffen bei der Nationalmannschaft gefreut, hat auf den Augenblick, in dem sie sich wiedersehen, hingefiebert, aber dass das so bedeutsam ist, so befreiend... Niemals.

Aber tatsächlich - im Moment sind all diese Sorgen egal. Im Moment ist alles egal.

Im Moment ist nur eines wichtig. Und das ist, dass er Kai endlich wieder an seiner Seite hat.

Und das ist verdammt schön.


End file.
